Directional microphone devices are proposed which suppress sound that is from directions other than a target direction and included in a main signal, using a main signal which has the principal axis of directivity in the target direction and a reference signal which has, ideally, zero sensitivity in the target direction and a fixed angular range of a blind spot in sensitivity (e.g., Patent Literature [PTL] 1).